gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 16
Worick's horrifying flashback ends with him in a cold sweat, the leaders of the four ruling powers of Ergastulum discuss the recent mass murders of Twilights and the Twilight murderers are back on the move. Full Synopsis Flashback: A beaten up Worick sits with Nic as he explains that if he gets caught again he'll probably die. He then mentions that nothing had changed. Nic then signs to Worick the word "kill" and the scene shifts to a mutilated Domenico Arcangelo, Worick's father, lying dead against the wall. Worick is sitting down, hands over his burned out eye, mumbling to his dead father as Nic proceeds to slaughter everyone within the Arcangelo household; Nic then sets his sights on Clarisse and Michel. A horrified Worick, seeing the dead bodies of his step-mum and Michel, asks Nic what was going on. Nic just looks at Worick and holds the end of his broken blade to his throat. In a rush of fury, Worick slaps the blade out of Nic's hands and pins him to the ground, telling him he would not let him die so easily after killing his family. Nic calmly grabs Worick's face and tells him something chilling... Present: Worick abruptly wakes up with in panic and Alex hugs him, asking if he was alright. Worick ashamedly tells her he is fine and Alex says that her mum used to do the same thing for her when she had nightmares. Worick notes that this was the first time she talked of such things but she replies that he didn't talk about such things either. Worick asks where Nic was and Alex tells him that Nic was out getting the usual. As Yang suddenly sees Nic, Worick remembers the question Alex had asked a while ago and, after remembering that he had asked the same when he was younger, says that some questions don't come with an answer. Alex then asks if he had found an answer yet. The leaders of the four powers within Ergastulum discuss the recent murder of twelve Twilights north of 9th Street. Gina then says that if the murders continue the past may repeat itself and directs the comment towards Uranos but the Corsica leader declares that it saved his family from eradicating the Twilights themselves. Loretta rebuffs Uranos' comments and accuses him of trying to disrupt the equilibrium of the city but Uranos disgustedly retorts her. Galahad angrily berates Uranos for his condescending demeanour towards Loretta but Marco quickly calms him down. Daniel then clears the air by saying that obviously only a Twilight could've committed all the murders and implies that an outside force could be in play, before crushing a hidden receiver that Chad had been listening through and disposing of it, much to the latter's displeasure. Chad then contemplates what Dr. Theo had told him as he encounters Alex and Nic walking past. Elsewhere some kids bump into Delico and flee in terror when they realise he is a Twilight. Worick drops by and he converses with Delico about the meeting between the four leaders. After hearing that Nic was busy doing other duties, Delico states that it would be dangerous for him even if he was a highly ranked Twilight. Worick coolly replies that he didn't really mind if Nic died as it would make life easier for him, surprising Delico, before saying that he really hated Tagged, surprising Delico further. Worick then says he was joking as an exasperated Delico looks away. In another abandoned warehouse Mikhail asks if he can keep an eyeball of one of his victims but Erica tells him that he was only allowed to keep the Twilight's tags. Noticing one of the Twilights was still alive, Mikhail teases him before Erica ruthlessly decapitates the man splattering blood all over Mikhail's face. With their vast collection of Twilight tags, the two head off. As Alex and Nic finish shopping and head home, Nic suddenly notices a familiar face and immediately stops with a devious grin forming on his face, much to Alex's concerned surprise. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3